Vaccination
by TheDoctor'sStrawberry
Summary: The Doctor takes Martha to get her vaccinations and looses her in the hospital! She's surrounded by his past and future selves, but can she find HER Doctor!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, it's The Doctor's Strawberry, coming to you live with a fic I dreamed up last night. I told it to my friend and he demanded that I write it immediately. So this is for you, Alex!

Martha walked out of the TARDIS and brought up her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "Where… and when…. are we, Doctor? Have we come to some super bright, sunny planet for a vacation or something?" She tried to stifle a giggle. "It's hard to imagine you laid out on the beach. You'd have to wear something other than that suit, it'd be ridiculous!" A few giggles escaped her, but were no match for his furrowed brow.

"Stop it. We're at a hospital. Now that you're officially traveling with me, we've got to get you vaccinated. Lots of space viruses out there. And for your information, I have a bathing suit!" he quipped. He led the way into the hospital, which was very crisp and clean-looking… and busy.

"Doctor, there's a lot of people here. Maybe we should come back another time?" she suggested as she pushed past a man with an _enormous_ scarf.

"Nah," he said. "It's tradition!"

"Tradition?" she raised her eyebrow, silently demanding an explanation.

"Yep," he popped the p. "Every time I take on a new travelling companion, I take them to this exact time and place to get vaccinated. In fact, most of the people surrounding us-"

"Doctor," Martha interrupted. "That's you." She pointed across the room, where an identical man wearing the same clothes was standing with a woman with flaming red hair, both their heads tilted back in laughter.

"Not polite to point… Ooh, Donna's with me. I guess she changed her mind about not wanting to travel." He grinned. "I'd forgotten how handsome I am, look at that! I'd look fantastic in swim trunks… Maybe we should go to the beach"

Martha bit her lip to restrain the fit of laughter that nearly overcame her. "Should we go over and talk to them?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I try to keep from interacting with my future selves too much. I might give something away about my future."

Silence fell between them, neither knowing what to say for a few seconds. Then Martha stood up and said "Well, I can see it's going to be a while before I'm called. I'm going to the loo." And she left.

The Doctor tried to stay where he was. He really did. _'Martha doesn't know where she is,'_ he thought. _'she's bound to get lost.'_ But then he started wondering if this hospital had a little shop, and it turned out that it did, and he started browsing and sort of forgot about Martha for a little while.

Martha dried her hands on the napkin and threw it in the bin as she left the restroom. She walked back in the direction that she thought was where she and the Doctor were at, but when she was back in the room, he was nowhere to be found, except in the corner with Donna. And, when she thought about it, some of the vaccinations were bound to be the kind that you get yearly, so that might not even be the same Doctor and Donna. They could be back for a second vaccination.

She left the room and started walking down the corridor, poking her head in each door. She was overwhelmed. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She somehow ended up in the lobby. She sat down next to the fountain and buried her head in her hands. Suddenly, through the crowd, she spotted a familiar brown pinstriped suit heading towards the exit. She got up and ran, zipping her way through the crowd. She was moving so fast that she forgot to slow down in time.

WHAM! She ran straight into the Doctor and knocked him and a nearby blonde down.

That's the end of chapter one! I'll upload chapter two as soon as I figure out how!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Feedback is welcomed.

 _WHAM! She ran straight into the Doctor and knocked him and a nearby blonde down._

"Sorry, Doctor," Martha mumbled. "Forgot to turn on the brakes." She smiled sheepishly.

The Doctor looked confused. "Who are you?" he asked as he helped up the blonde. "Are you hurt?" he concernedly asked the blonde.

The blonde laughed. "Yeah, I'm peachy keen. Who's this?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, must be someone from my future." He turned back to Martha. "Were you looking for a different me? I saw one in the waiting room… No, wait, he was with a redhead…" He mused.

The blonde smiled at him, tongue in tooth. "You sure get around in the future. Trying to make me jealous?" She batted her eyelashes and laughed at him. "Or, I dunno, maybe you're trying to compete with Jack. Battle of the testosterone or somethin'."

He grinned a cheeky grin right back at her and replied "Ah, Rose, why would I need to compete with Jack? Kind of pointless, since he'll snog anything with a pulse that moves... And the pulse is optional. So is the movement… Nah, you're all I need to make Jack jealous. All I have to do is dance with you!" With that remark, he spun around and smirked.

Martha needed a moment to take all of that in, then gasped. " _You're_ Rose!" That explains all the flirting. She felt kind of awkward just standing there.

Rose stopped flirting to look at Martha. "You know who I am, then? Can you tell me why I'm not travelling with the Doctor in the future? I'm dying to know."

Martha blinked. "I- I can't. I don't know. And even if I did, I couldn't tell you about your future. It's against the rules… I think." She looked at the Doctor, and he nodded.

"She's right, Rose. Anyways, we've got to be going. I wish I could tell you where the right me is, but I don't know… Does the hospital have a little shop? I love a little shop!"

"I think it does… I'll search there! Thanks Doctor!" She started to walk in the other direction, and half turned to yell "It was nice to meet you, Rose!"

"Back at'cha!" Called Rose.

The Doctor finished browsing in the little shop. He walked out, whistling a jaunty tune, and then remembered Martha. Oops. He was supposed to be waiting for her. He hoped that she hadn't gotten lost. He rushed back to the waiting room. The "Other Doctor" was standing in the corner, this time without Donna. He bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but…

"Have you seen Martha?"

The other Doctor scratched his head. "Yeah, I saw her with you, and then she left, and then you left, and then she came back for a bit and I think she went looking for you. When she left the room, she turned right and went down the hall. That's the last I saw of her."

"Thanks, mate. And may I just say," the Doctor grinned at himself, "you look as handsome as ever." The other Doctor laughed.

Donna walked out of the door that led to the vaccination room, clutching her arm. "That," she spat, "was not fun. Let's get out of here." A nurse poked her head out of that door and called out a name. A tall lanky guy with a rather large nose walked bravely up to get his vaccinations.

"Bye, Me!" said the Doctor.

"Bye, Other Me!" called the other Doctor on his way out the door.

The Doctor sighed. How was he going to find Martha now? He walked out and turned right down the hall. She could have wandered off to any part of the hospital. Ugh. _'What am I going to do?'_ he thought.

I have a vague idea of where it's going to go from here, but I'm not exactly sure yet. Let me know if you have some ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

Three chapters in one day! I'm on a roll. I think that's all for now though. I need a break for today.

Martha sighed. She'd looked high and low in that little shop and there was no sign of the Doctor. She started walking back towards the waiting room. Hopefully, he was back in there. She walked in, and there was no sign of him. She just had to rest her feet for a moment. She plopped down on the only empty seat, next to a man in a tweed jacket. He looked up from his book and grinned, all teeth and a little bit of gum. "Martha!" he cried, hugging her. "It's good to see you again."

She uncomfortably accepted the hug from the strange man. "I haven't seen you since we saved the universe that one time… Oh wait, that hasn't happened to you yet." He pretended to zip his mouth. "Spoilers."

"Erm… Who are you?" She asked as politely as she could.

"Oh, that's right, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm the Doctor. I've just regenerated is all." He started to go into a long explanation about what regeneration is and how it works, but Martha cut him off.

"Can you help me? I'm trying to find your past self. Do you remember where you are right now? I've been looking for you all over and I keep running into other versions of you. I met the one with Rose, and I saw the one with… What was her name? Dana?"

"Donna," he corrected. "I can't tell you exactly where I am… This was a long time ago, my memory is fading." Martha sighed. Back to square one. "But!" he cried, "I can use my sonic to track him down! All I have to do is plug in his approximate age and it'll find the person nearest to that age's position! Let's see… When I was with Rose, I was 900. When I met you, I was 902… or was it 903?" His barely-there eyebrows merged together as he concentrated. He started muttering inaudibley under his breath, and Martha occasionally caught words like "angels" and "clock." It didn't make any sense to her. He continued like this for a moment before he finally said, "I was definitely 902."

He started messing with his sonic (Martha noticed that it looked different than the sonic he currently uses), and muttering some more. Eventually, he stood up and said, "Let's go." No sooner had he said that than he stopped and whipped out his cell phone. He pressed some buttons and said "Ponds, I'm catching up with an old friend. If I'm not back by the time you're done with your vaccinations, call me and I'll direct you to where we are."

He hung up the phone, smiled down at Martha, and said "In the words of your Doctor, Allons-y!" He took her hand and guided her down the hall. They made it to the lobby and he started pointing the sonic in all the different directions.

"What are you doing?" asked Martha.

"This works a bit like a game of Hot or Cold. It'll buzz differently if it's pointed in the right direction." He spun in a slow circle until the pitch of the sonic raised a few notes. "This way!" He grabbed her hand and started running. They ran to the right and into the children's ward. They ran straight forward and into another ward, this one full of people who looked like they were made of stone. Before long they were nearing the end of the building. The sonic showed that the Doctor had turned left and was walking along the length of the building. Martha hoped that they'd be able to catch up to him.

The Doctor was frustrated. He had no idea where Martha would be in the hospital. He'd spent ten minutes waiting for someone to walk in the girl's bathroom so that he could charm her into seeing if Martha was in there with an upset stomach or something. Once he finally got someone (A short brown haired girl with big round eyes) to look for him, she reported that it was empty. All that time wasted for nothing! He decided to start walking around and just maybe he'd spot her. He walked through the children's ward. He walked through the stone ward. He walked through the cancer ward, the nutritional ward, the cafeteria, a chapel, and still no sign of Martha. Where had that girl gone to?

I'm going to take a break from writing for a few hours, maybe the rest of the day. I'll come back and try to finish tomorrow. One or two more chapters should do it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Had some problems with the internet the past few days, so I haven't really written or uploaded anything, but here is chapter 4 as promised!

The Doctor was still chasing his past self around with Martha, desperately trying to catch up, when his phone rang. He stopped in his tracks so quickly that Martha crashed into him, clutching a stitch in her side. "Hello, Ponds!" He said cheerfully. "I'm in the," he looked around, having completely forgotten where he was, "I'm in the maternity ward, headed in your direction. Do me a favor, if you see a bloke in a pinstriped suit, stop him and ask if he's here with Martha. If he is, then that's who we're looking for. Don't let him out of your sight. We can meet at the fountain in the lobby. No, I'm not in trouble… He might be though," he glanced at Martha's, who was looking murderous. "Right. Call me if you find him."

He hung up and looked at Martha sheepishly. "Shall we keep going?" he asked.

She frowned. "How come the past you doesn't have a cell phone? I could've called you ages ago, instead of running around like an idiot!"

He chuckled softly, remembering that Martha had given his past self a cell phone in his past self's future, which was still his past… Wibbley wobbley, timey wimey…

He jerked himself back to reality. "This event is part of the reason why I have one now."

She groaned. "Let's get back to the running."

The Doctor was past frustrated and was now absolutely livid at Martha. When will he find a companion that gets the whole "don't wander off" thing?! He stormed off in the direction of the waiting rooms to see if she had returned. As he stormed past the fountain in the lobby, he heard someone say "Wait… Bloke in a pinstriped suit? Quick, stop him!" and before he knew what was happening, there was a lanky guy on his left arm and a fiery redhead on his right. Alarmed, he brushed them off and started running at top speed.

"Wait!" Yelled the redhead. "We're trying to take you to Martha!"

He skidded to a stop, tripping over that same girl that he'd asked to check the restroom. A man with bushy eyebrows helped her up, and looked the Doctor in the eye. "The Ponds never lie. Go with them." He nodded at the girl. "Come on, Clara."

The Doctor nodded at what must be his future. "Thank you." He dusted himself off and strode back to the couple. "So where are we headed?" he asked.

"Right here to the fountain. I have to make a phone call," the redhead pulled out her cell. "Doctor? We found the bloke with the suit. Head to the fountain." A pause. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, we can look at the shop before we leave. And can we get something to eat? I'm famished." Another pause. "I'm not sure if we can find Jammie Dodgers, but we can try. Now hurry up before I eat Rory." She hung up the phone.

"What do we do now?" the lanky guy asked.

The redhead shrugged. "We wait, I guess."

Oooh, next chapter's gonna be fun! I'd start writing it now if it wasn't so late. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Final chapter! (finally)

I abandoned this story a long time ago because I couldn't figure out how to end it. After some pushing by the same friend who got me to write it in the first place (Hi, Alex!), and with some help from my friend who's a writer (Sup, Kathleen?), I finally produced a final chapter that I'm happy with. Enjoy!

 _"What do we do now?" the lanky guy asked._

 _The redhead shrugged. "We wait, I guess."_

The doctor bounced his converse-clad feet. "So, do you two travel with the Doctor, then?" He refrained from telling them that they were the same person. Explaining regenerations to new companions was always a headache.

The redhead nodded. "Yeah. I'm Amy, and this is Rory." They shook hands.

The doctor tapped his feet impatiently and huffed. "Martha is in _so_ much trouble. I'm going to make her organize all the clothes in the closet, in chronological order! Or maybe I'll make her clean the Console Room, from top to bottom, with a toothbrush! Or I'll-"

"-All I'm saying is that he'd better take me somewhere nice to make up for this! I want to see the galaxy, and where does he take me? A bloody hospital!"

The Doctor fidgeted nervously. He knew what was coming, and wanted to get them back together as soon as possible. "Let's run, shall we? You'll be together sooner. I'm sure he's worried sick."

"Yeah, right," she scoffed.

"-that'll make her pay, worrying me sick. I've lost too many companions already. Haven't even gotten her out into space and I've already started losing her."

"Oh, you travel in space, too?" Amy asked, swinging her feet on the bench.

The Doctor jumped, breaking out of his rant. He bobbed his head. "Yes, I do. All the time. Gotta get vaccinated before I can go anywhere, though. Do those needles hurt?" he asked innocently, acting as if he were a companion himself.

Rory groaned, gripping his left arm. "It's worse than being stabbed. And I should know. This one here," he ruffled Amy's hair, "stabbed me when we were playing Raggedy Man as kids."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Raggedy Man?"

Rory opened his mouth to elaborate, but then Amy pointed across the lobby. "There they are!" she squealed.

The Doctor turned his head sharply, leapt off the bench and started running. "Martha!" he cried, all anger forgotten. People parted for him as he made his way to her. Once he reached her, he scooped her up in a bear hug. "I was worried. Are you all right?"

"Put. Me. Down." Martha growled through her teeth. The Doctor, knowing that tone, set her on the floor instantly. As soon as he let her go, her arm swung up.

 _ **SMACK!**_

The 11th Doctor, Rory, and Amy all winced at the sound, and at the bright red handprint across 10's face. Martha's face was the very essence of fury. "Where the _hell_ have you been all this time?!" she yelled.

The sting on his face made it easy to slip back into his rage. "Looking for you!" he roared.

Rory cleared his throat loudly. "Shouldn't you be getting vaccinated? You're probably late to your appointment by now."

The 10th Doctor grabbed Martha's hand and led her through the crowd, bickering the whole way. Amy huffed. "You're welcome," she muttered nastily. Her stomach growled.

11 smiled. "Well, Ponds, I think it's time we go. I know a wonderful place in the Toff galaxy that serves inside out spaghetti." And with that, they left.

"- and so then I went off with the future you, trying to find you!" A nurse pushed a needle into her arm. "YEOWCH!" Martha gripped the arm of the chair, ignoring the Doctor's offered hand. "What's your story?"

The Doctor delved into his story, but didn't get very far. "- so then, I happened to pass a little shop. I love a little shop. So I decided to pop in for a mo'."

"YOU _ABANDONED_ ME FOR A SHOP FULL OF USELESS TRINKETS?!"

The Doctor smiled sheepishly. "Yes... But I got you something!" He drew a small bag out of his jacket pocket. He reached into the bag and pulled out two candy bars. He handed her one and greedily unwrapped his own.

She glanced at her own candy bar, wincing as she was injected with another needle, and then groaning as she realized what kind of candy he bought her. Almond Joy. She despised coconut. The Doctor, thinking that her groan was from pain, patted her hand as he gobbled down the Zero bar. "'ere, 'ere, 'artha. Only 'oo 'ore," he said, mouth bulging with white chocolate.

She swatted his hand away. "Go on with your story."

"'y aren' 'oo eatin' 'our 'andy?" He asked, licking caramel off the corner of his mouth.

"Because, Doctor, I'm allergic to coconut. And even if I wasn't, I'm too mad to accept your bribery chocolate." She frowned indignately. He broke off a piece of his own and held it out. She frowned harder. "No bribery chocolate! You're not getting off that easily. On with the story."

He swallowed his mouthfull of candy with difficulty. "Right, so after I left the shop, I went to the bathroom to see if you were there. I waited ten minutes for a girl to come near the loo. When one did, I asked her to check and see if you were in there, and she said there was no one in there."

"And did it _never_ occur to you that I finished using the loo while you were in the shop?" She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Doctor, for someone so utterly brilliant, you really are thick someti-OWW!" she yelped, grasping at his slightly sticky hand. She sighed and took the bit of candy from his fingertips and ate it. It may be bribery, but it was tasty.

The Doctor smiled, seeing the anger seeping away. "Just one more, and then we can go. Your choice. Anywhere in time and space."

"You'd better take me to a planet made of bloody _diamonds_ for this," she grumbled half heartedly.

"I can, if you'd like. Or, we could go to a planet made of ice and go ice skating. Or, there's this planet called Barcelona, it's got noseless dogs, we could go see them if you want."

The final needle plunged into her arm and she squeezed his hand tightly, gritting her teeth. He winced in pain. She had quite a grip. She sighed and released his hand as the nurse started bandaging her arm. "Ice skating sounds lovely, actually. I haven't done that since I was a kid."

"Yeah?" The Doctor grinned his trademark toothy grin. Together, they swept out of the hospital, headed toward the TARDIS to see the stars.

 **END**


End file.
